


Smile

by angelsbow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, intsys.......we could have had it all, what if A support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsbow/pseuds/angelsbow
Summary: “You smiled.”“Huh?”“I um, like it…you should smile more like this,” she told him.OR Sylvain & Marianne what if A support (because we were robbed)





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love them. I’m so sad they don’t have an A support considering their B support is the perfect transition into it. So here’s my attempt at an A support. However, they don’t go to town together like they ideally mayhap would so I’m sorry for being a sham...of course you can read this as a stand alone thing though not connected to the supports just...ugh I lov them. 
> 
> Anyways, I love them so much, so you’ll probably see me write more of them because I love them. So Much (once I finish the golden deer route).
> 
> Also as a side note I just want to throw out how much I love Marianne...she is so good. I didn't expect to like her this much. Also also another side note, apologies if there's format errors that i didn't catch? ao3 is weird???? and it's 1am as I'm posting this (because what better time to rarepair post than 1am).

“Have you been in Derdriu before? This will be my first time here…”_ and I wish we were here for better reasons _, but he didn’t say that.

Derdriu, the capital of the Alliance. It’s said to be a beautiful port city. The way it’s described sounds almost like something out of a fable; a city that floats on water. It piqued Sylvain’s interest especially since there were various merchants who weren’t native to Fodlan. He would have loved to visit the city under different circumstances. 

“A few times, though I never had time for leisure unless Hilda was here too,” Marianne told Sylvain.

“Well, that can change. My fair maiden would you do the honors of joining me to Derdriu,” he dramatically told her, bowing at his gesture. 

She gently laughed. “Okay. I haven’t been to Silvia’s in awhile...I hope they’re doing okay with the war going…” Marianne drifted off, and closed her eyes for a moment. Her hands almost interlaced, as if she were to give a prayer to those affected by the war. 

It’s unfortunate really, how much of a strain the war has put on everything. The Kingdom is on collapse, The Alliance is crumbling despite its neutrality front…Sylvain hopes that this nightmare will soon be all over.

“Oh! Um, should I have brought some pastries to go with the tea?” she asked him. “Sorry…”

“Nah it’s fine. You’re the guest, I should have provided snacks.”

“That smells nice,” Marianne remarked on the strong smell of the tea. “Is that cinnamon blend?”

“Is that your favorite?” Sylvain asked her, but he already knew the answer to the question. He knew he didn’t need to impress Marianne, but perhaps he asked Hilda about this beforehand. He now owed Hilda a favor for this information, but he wanted to be a good host considering he was about to ruin their assumingly nice tea time. The least he could do is provide some nice tea for her. 

“Yes.” Marianne took a sip from her teacup. “Hot!” she yelped out. 

“Oh careful! I just brewed that,” he warned her a little too late. 

“Y-yes.” Despite his warning, she tried to take another sip and was met with the same result. Marianne set down the teacup in defeat.

“Marianne, the truth is that I didn’t invite you for tea time. I’d like to apologize.” The subject Sylvain wanted to talk to her about has been weighing on his mind ever since they reunited.

“What for?” She stared at him, confused. Usually it was her doing the apologizing, not the other way around. 

He began his apology. “Remember how five years ago I told you that you should smile more? I shouldn’t have said that to you I’m sorry…kind of makes me a hypocrite to tell you to smile when my own smile is fake huh?”

“I see…”

“Are you disappointed?” He looked at Marianne, but her face bore no expression. He kept going. “That what I told you about me is not true?”

“…No, but listen to what I have to say Sylvain. I think you’re wrong— your words meant a lot to me,” she told him.

He was shocked to hear her say that. “Truly?”

“Yes. I…” Marianne’s eyes drifted to her own motion of mindlessly stirring her spoon in the teacup, watching the sugar dissolve into the hot liquid, “haven’t found my answer yet, but I’m much happier now. Over the past five years, I’ve been thinking about what it means to live…to have a purpose in life. I think about the kindness everyone has shown me during our academy days, and it gives me the strength to find my answer.”

Sylvain stayed silent, listening to what Marianne had to say. Her eyes focused back to him; they were filled with resolve. 

“Maybe they came from the wrong place, but your words are not wrong. My worth, or anyone’s, isn’t determined by a crest or any title I hold. We have more important qualities than that....and I think If I can bring joy to one person, that’s good enough for me,” she concluded her thoughts.

“I’m glad to hear that Marianne, even if my advice wasn’t that great.”

“You smiled.”

“Huh?”

“I um, like it…you should smile more like this,” she told him.

“I’m just happy to be in the company of a pretty girl,” Sylvain tried to brush it off, but he did feel happy for the moment. If it wasn’t for himself, it was for Marianne…she’s grown so much over the past five years, while he still feels stagnant. Still the same as he was years ago.

“...” She didn’t seem too impressed with his deflection. “How’s my smile? I’ve been practicing.” If this was the old Marianne from five years ago a sight like this would have been a rarity. 

Sylvain knew Marianne was a pretty girl, but words could not describe how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. Her smile was radiant, it lit up the room. It gave him butterflies just looking at her.

“Beautiful.”

“…Beautiful…” She coughed into her hand to hide her embarrassment. “Then, I think your smile has to be—” Marianne paused for a moment thinking of a word, “—gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous? I don’t think I could ever beat you Marianne.” He played along with her; but truly, her smile was a sight to behold. 

“...Say cheese,” she told him.

“Cheese?” Sylvain laughed. “Cheese as in the word I told you to use for smile practice?”

“That’s what you told me to say! But it worked— look you’re smiling.” 

“I guess I am.” It’s been a while since he genuinely smiled. “Thank you Marianne.” 

There was a comfortable moment of silence between them until Marianne broke the silence. “Sylvain...let’s smile together. You wanted to go out to town with me to show off my smile right? Let’s do that.”

He was surprised she remembered that from five years ago, but it made him chuckle a bit. Maybe he could find some happiness in life among the chaos. “I’d like that,” Sylvain replied to her.


End file.
